


【翻译】Night Like This/雨中曲

by Ultravioletandwave, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Fall in Love at The First Sight, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultravioletandwave/pseuds/Ultravioletandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen的母亲曾经说过，在这样一个夜晚，一切不可思议皆有可能——他很高兴午夜在雨中与Jared邂逅就是一段这样的经历。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Night Like This/雨中曲

**Author's Note:**

> Author：lotrspnfangirl (pdlessard07)  
> Original Address：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5071411  
> Translator：阿咩 （新浪微博http://weibo.com/3181037964/profile?rightmod=1&wvr=6&mod=personinfo&is_all=1）

正文：

 

缩着肩膀走进夜晚寒冷的空气中，Jensen不禁埋怨自己下午出门前为什么忘记带上那把该死的伞。他早该知道会下雨的——已经稀稀沥沥持续了这许多天——但现在后悔也无济于事。不过也许他该感谢这场雨，为他洗去了工作一整天的疲惫，至少精神上如此。

对着自己的想法哼哼了两声，显然，跟两部连篇累牍的医学典籍和一个坚决不听从自己安排的病人打交道让他诗兴大发…或者说快要把他搞疯了。

加快脚步离开学校，冲进路旁的第一间咖啡馆。尽管已经午夜，但站着工作了整整十二个小时，他需要一点咖啡因支撑自己在爬上床昏睡过去之前先成功到家。

倚在柜台上喝着咖啡，与女招待聊天，顺手吃掉一个起司丹麦包——反正卖不完也是要扔掉的，他只是帮帮忙而已——满怀同情地听她抱怨排到晚班工作有多辛苦。他理解，毕竟自己已经在这里兼职工作了近三年，心里却想着她能否比上个女招待Katie待得更久。从对方的态度看来大概没戏。

迅速干掉咖啡和丹麦包，Jensen挥手道晚安并保证自己周一一休假就会立刻来交班。走出店门站在门廊下，背靠着冰冷的砖墙。这里能尽可能远离雨中来去匆匆的人们，避免与他们的雨伞或挎包相撞。这个地点很难打到车，他纠结着是冲进雨里穿过几个街区去别的地点看看，还是待在原地等着雨势减缓。想象着在雨里穿行，身边经过的车辆开过路面的水洼溅起自己满身泥水的情形，他觉得后者是更为明智的选择。换了个舒服的姿势靠在墙上，冲着每一辆开过的出租车挥手叫停，引来路人关注。

尽管繁忙的纽约街头人山人海，但突然间他就越过所有阻隔，直直地看见了对方。那个人让这一切，让在这个糟糕的雨夜的等待不再兴味索然。重重吞了口唾沫，他端详着那个超过六英尺的英俊男人朝这个方向走来。

对方伸手插进发间，拨开挡在眼前的湿漉漉的发丝。Jensen从未想象过这样的场景，因为站在倾盆大雨中——不管那些好莱坞电影或是爱情小说里的描述多么生动——事实上是不那么性感的，然而…

然后那个人停下了脚步…修长的双腿，湿淋淋紧贴身体的T恤衫，无需Jensen进行更多遐想（他现在正注视着这无边美景），就这么停在他身前。当意识到男人为什么停下脚步时Jensen的心跳漏了一拍，对方扫了一眼车水马龙的街道，薄唇间逸出无奈地叹息。

“想打到一辆该死的出租车就这么难吗？”

Jensen难以自控。

“Well，”他上前几步，在那双榛绿色眼瞳转过来注视着自己时吞下喉间的抽气声。“这是周五，还是在半夜。”

男人注视着他，有那么几秒Jensen刚为他贴上的美人标签像是被水淋了个透——字面意义上的——因为他意识到这个外观有些侵略性的男人大概下一秒就会让他滚开别多管闲事。很不幸，那些性感火辣的家伙们总是比一般人要自大无礼。但那个男人笑了，露出两排洁白的牙齿，一瞬间他对Jensen的吸引力又都回来了。

“我想大概我该未雨绸缪的。”

Jensen哼哼着表示赞同，回以微笑，又退回到咖啡馆的雨棚下。当那个男人跟过来时他在心里胜利地挥了挥拳头。

“黑发英俊大高个”先生靠着墙，随意地交叉双腿，转向Jensen，手指又开始梳理湿漉漉的发丝。

“所以…你也是在这儿等出租车，或者只是喜欢在街角闲逛？”

Jensen挑挑眉，玩味地笑着，咖啡店里漏出的明亮灯光使得他很轻易就能看见男人因意识到自己表述不当而脸颊泛起红色。

但他决定放对方一马，耸耸肩答道，“只是在打车，毕竟我还算是个颇受尊敬的刚下班的绅士，”末了又补充，“正准备离开医院回家。”

对方绽大的笑容使得热流在Jensen体内乱窜。那个笑容，天，Jensen被它感染，他突然想要了解这个男人，想知道有关他的一切。

“这样啊，”男人轻笑一声，“那么，你要去哪里？”

“市中心…”

“我也是。”这一次Jensen的心跳与呼吸都急促起来，因为男人靠的更近，近到胸膛压在Jensen的胳膊上，两张脸咫尺之遥。靠近的身躯是为了给人行道上经过的一大群玩乐的青少年让路，而Jensen只能注意到与身后冰冷潮湿的砖墙形成鲜明对比的炙热胸腔。

“也许…我们可以拼车？”

Jensen笑着微微点头，感到身旁的人像是松了口气，等人群经过调整了姿势，但两人的肩膀仍靠在一起。

“Jared.”

“恩？”Jensen困惑地偏偏脑袋，再次与男人视线胶着。对方笑了起来，身体相接处随之传来震动，他艰难地压下一股酥麻的战栗感。

“那是我的名字，”男人窃笑，“我叫Jared，我以为如果我们真得花上一整夜一起等出租车的话，大概可以先了解一下彼此。”

“哦，对！恩…我是Jensen.”

“Jensen…有趣的名字，”男人又笑了起来，清了清喉咙，再次压低的声音有些让人心痒，“但我喜欢。”

好吧，如果这话是从Jared嘴里说出来的，那Jensen也开始喜欢自己的名字了。

雨棚下的空间极其有限，每一次有行人匆匆经过，试图在雨棚下穿行以遮蔽雨水时Jared都会护住Jensen，关心他有没有被撞到。当最后一次隔开Jensen与行人时，他的手停在Jensen肩上没有离开，传来沉甸甸但令人安心的重量。

他们陷入了一阵轻松的沉默，从眼角偷偷互瞥或假装盯着车流以寻找空车。当然Jared可能是真的在等车，但Jensen脑子里全是车门关上的一瞬间自己就会立刻无法克制地攀上对方的大腿的场景。

要穿过城市到达目的地至少需要半小时，而恶劣的天气带来的交通堵塞只会使时间更长，也许会长到让司机后悔载了他们俩上车。

Jared像是会读心，因为他发出了被逗乐般的声响，收回手臂，指节擦过Jensen的手背，小小的电流随之蹿上。

“我们的车来了。”Jared用胳膊遮雨，大步走过去。Jensen无力阻止，尽管他全身上下每一寸都叫嚣着要他把Jared拉回来抵在墙上，然后让时间就此冻结。

进到那辆车里只意味着他离说再见又进了一步——而这是他现在最不想要做的事。

出租车停在了路边，Jared已经冲了上去，防备地挡住别的试图上车的人，又抬头冲Jensen露出期待的神色。

轻叹一声，他只能从墙边离开，在对方保护性地横在车门上方的手臂下低身钻进车内，而Jared落在他后腰处将他送进车后座的大手又让他一哆嗦。车门轻轻关上，两人在狭小的后座内大腿紧贴。对方身体的热度迅速传至全身，不肯听话的心脏的怦怦乱跳声仿佛充斥整个空间，血液有如潮水般在体内撞击，每寸肌肤都像着了火。

他对司机报上自己的地址，又听Jared报上他的，车子发动了，将街角商店里的明亮灯光远远甩在身后。每一束街灯或对向车灯扫过都照亮Jared的脸庞，他唇角弯起小小弧度回视Jensen，瞳光流转。Jensen能看见他眼里映出自己，映出许许多多难言的情绪。

他们完全不像是陌生人。

Jared动了动身子，膝盖分的更开，小腿滑到Jensen小腿之下，将两人扣住。他停了下来，犹疑地看向Jensen，怕他也许会抽开身子或者要自己在座位上安分坐好。Jensen想笑，但对方随即用大手覆住了他摊在座位上的手掌，他完全无法思考了。Jared的手干燥温暖，比Jensen所能想象的更好，完美地裹住自己的。

这丝毫没有减缓体内烧灼的火焰。

期待、渴望涌过血管，Jared攥紧他的手，望着窗外，拇指却不老实地在手背上划圈，Jensen的胃又是一阵痉挛。他对对方来说像是一本摊开的书，尽管相识才不到一小时，Jared却已经明白触碰哪些点会让自己在后座不安扭动身躯。这不公平，他也想要同样了解对方。

他幻想着唇瓣的重量落在自己唇上，知道那种感觉温暖柔软又无与伦比。Jared的舌头将撬开他的嘴唇，游走过上颚，扫过齿列，再缠住他的舌尖；Jared将吞下他发出的所有呻吟。他会在舌尖尝到咖啡的味道，尝到薄荷胡椒的余味，他将尝到Jared。对方炽热的大掌将会重重扣住自己的后脑，拉近彼此以加深亲吻。

战栗感挥之不去，Jensen不自觉舔过下唇，偷看对方一眼，舌尖抵住齿后不安来回。Jared将头转回，眼里的笑意消失无踪，他一定也知道自己有多让人发狂。而Jensen手腕后抵住的脉搏是他不是这里唯一一个欲火焚身的人的最佳证明。

他蜷起手指将对方握得更紧，靠过去，黏合的先是嘴唇，然后是两具身躯。剩下的时间他们可以就此沉迷在亲吻里，然后Jensen会告诉司机不必在他家停下，他现在有别的安排了。

Jared将会一直握紧他的手，直到他们到达他的公寓门口，他会暂时放开Jensen，只为了找到钥匙打开公寓大门。他必须努力忽略在后颈处作乱的唇，努力忍到两人进门之后。然后他会立刻将Jensen按在门上，嘴唇湿热，凶猛地吻他咬他，牙齿碰撞舌尖交缠，身体无缝紧贴。

Jensen将会感受到Jared的勃起，隔着一层丹宁布料抵着自己的臀部，滚烫肿胀。然后他会解开对方的束缚，就在门口跪下，将自己埋进Jared腿间。他知道Jared闻起来很棒，令人血脉贲张，他会不由自主地呻吟，鼻尖陷入对方鼠蹊部柔软的肌肤。嘴里是Jared炙热肥厚的阴茎，但Jensen会爱死这样的感觉，爱死这种跪在他面前被他掌控的感觉。他知道他会把Jared吸到射，知道自己喉间干渴迫不及待想品尝对方的味道。

Jared将会难耐地攥紧他后颈的毛发，带来痛感，但一切仍然如此美妙，他会咒骂着抽出自己的阴茎，留下Jensen气喘吁吁，口腔湿润，仍期待着再次含下他。

“操我。”

然后Jared会因这句话急不可耐地拉他起身，他会因快速的动作失去平衡，但没关系，反正他们在移动中也会被不停扔下的衣物、鞋子或是经过的家具绊倒。终于成功进入Jared的卧室，他知道Jared一定有张king-sized大床，他会躺在上面，身体大开。

Jared很敏感且占有欲强，这一点在刚刚的接触中已经得到验证。他会用自己的身体裹住Jensen，将他嵌进怀里，会用他的手指、用齿印、用吻痕标记Jensen的每一寸肌肤。

“太美了，Jen，那么完美，只为我。”

这他妈听起来还能更让人性欲高涨吗？

手指将陷入大腿后部的皮肤，双腿会分得更开，Jensen要将身体送向对方，他已经丢盔弃甲，等待对方为所欲为。他会感受到Jared的舌头如蛇一般钻入隐秘之处，逗弄着敏感的甬道，待他慢慢放松下来又加入手指，不断开拓，一遍遍刺激最脆弱的那点。然后他会退出来，在Jensen的大腿内侧落下轻吻。直到对方再也无法承受，他会撑起身子将Jensen捞进怀里，为自己戴上安全套，然后一挺身长驱直入。

大手将彼此躯体固定在一起，他们身体完美契合，同步律动着——房间里所存在的只有汗湿的肌肤，热度，以及欲望。

Jared会慢慢来，动作缓慢力道却不减，不会漏掉Jensen的每一声呜咽、呻吟、叹息。然后他会倾身与Jensen缠绵温柔地接吻。Jensen会抱住他的肩膀，指甲嵌入皮肤会留下第二天早晨也未能褪去的新月状伤痕。臀部的撞击声，喘息间从对方口中溢出的自己的名字，会使得Jensen愈发兴奋，他会不由自主收紧后穴，随时都有可能射出来。那双大手随即会几乎粗鲁地裹住他抽痛的阴茎，他会尖叫着投降，身体在床垫上方拱成弧形，身体紧紧贴住Jared直到对方也将精液灌进他身体深处。他们就这么无力地瘫倒，肢体仍缠在一起，空气中也满是淫靡的气息。

出租车突然停下，将他从“Jared询问他是否能留下过夜，是否能就这么被对方环在怀里度过整晚然后第二天早晨被从窗外溜进的阳光唤醒”的幻想中抽离开来。他敢打赌如果想象中他留了下来那么第二天早晨Jared还会操他，会在淋浴时边深吻边将自己狠狠钉入Jensen的身体，低语保证洗完澡他们会在门边再来一次。

Jensen清了清喉咙，望向窗外发现已经到了自己的公寓。他转头看向Jared，难堪地发现在街灯的照耀下，自己裤裆的隆起线条显露无疑，而Jared的视线明显停在那里。Jared重重吞咽着，喉结滚动，抬眼与Jensen对视，后者轻叹一声。

前排的司机不耐烦地咳嗽，Jensen知道自己该下车了。他只能就这样离开，才刚刚跟这个男人共处了一小时而仅仅是与对方亲热的想法就已经让他无比饥渴，但他要离开了，很有可能一切就到此为止。这样的想法让他的胃拧成一团。Jared松开了握住他的手，Jensen心一沉，后悔与失望齐齐涌上心头，但Jared挪了挪身子从裤兜里摸出手机。

“我明早得工作，”他低声说道，轻点屏幕然后又看着Jensen，“这从未让我如此遗憾。”

手机被塞进手里，Jensen低头看见已经设置好了“添加新联系人”页面，Jared正等着，期待他会输入自己的信息。

他笑了，输入Jensen Ackles，然后是他的号码，为了以防万一还加上了E-mail和住址。伸手递回手机，指尖缓缓划过对方手背。

“记得打给我？”他低声，而Jared立刻笑了起来。

“拿我所有的财产打赌我一定会。”

裤子仿佛比刚刚更加紧绷，Jensen强迫自己开门下车，以免会无法自控地将Jared拽下车拽回自己邋遢的公寓，让工作和责任感都见鬼去吧。而司机并不在意这些，他刚下车走进雨中，车门还来不及关好司机就发动了车子，载着Jared扬长而去，留下他孤零零站在街边。

呆呆盯着车子远去的背影，衣兜里手机振动时吓了他一跳。他掏出手机。

“你明晚有空吗？”

他笑起来，冲进公寓大楼，将手机在胸口处蹭蹭以快速擦干雨水，手指飞快打字写下回复。电梯降下来时他依然忍不住笑着，按下了自己的楼层。

仍在下雨。

今天的轮班让他的双脚酸痛不已，但这时比起新鲜空气他更需要冲个冷水澡以平复心情。回到公寓，脱下湿淋淋的衣服，套上一件破洞T恤和短裤。脸上的笑容无法抹去，他回想起小时候妈妈告诉他恶劣的天气总是伴随着美好的夜晚而来，几乎能听见她带着笑意的温柔声线。“Jensen，宝贝，在这样一个夜晚，一切不可思议皆有可能。”

Jensen深以为然，因为手机又震动起来，是Jared的回复。

“那么这算是约会。明晚见。”

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SD JPJA文欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
